Help Me Fly
by DeshayForever
Summary: AU Regina and Daniel get into a fight, which leads to Daniels death. She meets a nice man and he helps her (Not Robin). (Eventually OutlawQueen) (Rated T for now)


**Authors Note****: I cried writing this. It was hard to write because i love StableQueen. Tell me what you think. **

"Regina, it's not my fault!" he screamed. They were both heated. Angry. Hurt. "YES IT IS!" She screamed back "No, Regina its not! It's no one's fault! These things happen!" he screamed and Regina picked up a plate and threw it up against the wall "I DID EVERYTHING RIGHT!" She screamed, she hated him at this moment, she hated him. "It's no ones fault Regina. That's what the doctor said!" he screamed back. "NO! HE LIED! HE HAD TO! SHE COULDN'T HAVE JUST DIED!" She screamed, crying. He tried to walk over to her and hug her but she pushed him away "NO! JUST LEAVE!" She screamed and he wouldn't move. She ran over and hit his chest "JUST LEAVE! LEAVE!" she screamed and he grabbed her arms to hold her still "Regina, calm down. We will be fine." She fell to the floor "No we wont! We wont be fine!" She whispered and he got down on the floor with her and tried to pull her close "No!" She said pulling back and he rubbed his hand over his face "Regina, i don't know what to do!" he said standing up "Leave" She said just above a whisper and he turned "I'll leave for tonight but i am coming back in the morning" he said as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. It was freezing outside. Snowing terribly bad, but he got in his trunk anyway, and he drove. He was driving to his parents house. They live about 30 minutes away. He was half way there. When he hit black ice. He lost control over his truck and he tried to stop it, turned the wheel. His truck flipped and rolled. By the time the truck hit the ditch. He was dead. Regina was at home. Crying. She had moved to her room. She was laying in there crying when she got the call. Her life shattered. She broke. She lost everything. She got off the bed, started throwing things, screaming. She broke. After throwing things she went to the door. She was going to leave, she didn't know where she was going to go but she wanted to go somewhere, anywhere. She opened the door, ran out into the snow. No coat, just what she was wearing. She ran and ran. She had no clue where she was, she looked around screamed. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs. She turned and turned and turned, she didn't know what she was looking for. She didn't care. She turned and turned and turned looking around. It was cold, but she didn't care. She ran out into the road, and a car stopped. She was a mess. The car's headlights she could see anything. A man got out of the car and walked to her "Ma'am, are you okay?" he asked and all she could do was whisper "Daniel"

The man was confused. He didn't know what to do. She looked cold, freezing actually, so he offered his coat to her. At first she refused to take it "I deserve to freeze" that statement broke his heart. This poor woman. What was wrong? He didn't know but he put the coat around her and offered her a ride to the nearest police station. She got in willingly, not fight. Which also broke his heart. A stranger offering you a ride, you question it. Which only lead him to believe she really didn't care about her life. She got in his semi and stared at nothing, blank nothingness. He was going to ask her what was wrong but she seamed raw so instead he reached behind him grabbing one of his blankets. "Here." he offers her and she looks at him, then takes it. He buckles up then proceeds to drive. He every so often looks over at her to see if she's alright. She's not saying a thing just staring. She just has the blanket wrapped around her, clutching it for dear life. He is worried about her she seams so...broken, he doesn't know her, never met her. But she just looks so broken. Finally after about 30 minutes he speaks "Where do you live?" She jumps at his voice, he thinks maybe she forgot where she was. She looks over at him a completely blank expression "He's dead." she says in a whisper and he's not quite sure what to say "Who?" he ask and he sees her tearing up "Daniel." she says looking out the window. He scratches his head, he is not one for the touche feely conversation but he wants her to feel better. He was never good at seeing people cry. Especially a woman. "Who's that?" He says trying to sound nice but he comes off more sad for her than anything. "He's my husband. _was. _Was my husband." she corrects herself and he nods. _Great, be that weird nodding guy_ He thinks and looks over she is still staring out the window "I'm sorry." he says and she laughs. Laughs. Like full on burst out into laughter and he isn't sure what he said, or did to make her laugh. "You didn't even know him and your being nicer to him than i was before he died." she said quieting her laugh and it turning into a don't-cry sob "I'm sure that's not true." he said trying to ease her mind.

"No, it is." she states bitterly "It's very true. He died because of me. He is dead because i blamed him. I screamed at him" She sniffled and looked over at the man then back out the window. "It's my fault." She whispers. The man was uncomfortable. He is not a talking kind of guy. Which is why his job is to drive. It pays well concerting he owns the whole company just drives because he likes it. He was never a people person. But he can never just ignore someones pain, which is why he stopped. He just sits there quiet, then he turns to her "You hungry?" he knows she must be cold. But hungry he doesn't know, he is. She looks over at him and then back out the window "No." she says softly, then her stomach growls and he shakes his head "Yes you are. Lets eat something." He says and she looks over at him. Emotionless. then turns back to looking out the window. What is she looking at? after 5 minutes he pulls into a diner. He has been here many times. She doesn't move an inch when they stop. He looks over to her and touches her arm "Ma'am? Come eat something, please." She looks at him. He can see it now. He couldn't before. She has tear stained cheeks, eye's puffy, noise red. She's a mess. She just moves to open the door and he goes for his as well. He rushes over to her. Going to help her down but she doesn't accept it. They walk into the dinner and there is an old lady who see's him. "Crank." She says walking over to him and pulling him into a hug

"It's been what a month now? Stop driving for a while?" She ask and he nods "For a little bit. I had to help Mary with her homework." He says and the old woman nods and than seats them. After a bit of silence Regina speaks up "Who is Mary?" she ask and he smiles "My daughter." taking off his gloves he sets them beside him and he looks up to see the pained look on her face, she smiles sadly and ask "How old is she?" she whimpers out and he smiles but it fades when he hears her voice "13" Regina smiled "5 years older than me" she laughs and he smiles "Your 18?" he ask and she nods "And your-" He stops himself from saying anything else and she know what he was going to say so she goes with it "Yes. I" she clears her throat swallowing a lump "was married. I met him when i was young, and we fell in love." He smiled and she looked up at him "What about you? Do you have a wife?" she ask and now it's his turn to hesitate "i was" he said and Regina caught the was and noticed the pain in his voice as he said 'was' "Was?" she questions and he nods "She passed. She grew ill." he said and Regina felt for him. Someone brought over menus and two glasses of coca-cola. Regina saw the drink sitting there and lost it. Staring at the drink tears started to fall from her eye's. She thought of Daniel and how that is his favorite drink. He wanted her to try it, and she had laughed and down right refused. she smiles a sad smile then takes the straw into her mouth drinking it. Regina stopped and smiled. She liked it. She actually liked it. She thought about Daniel again. She missed him terribly. And she loved him so much. She loved him with every fiber of her being and her last words to him were ones of anger. she tears up again. She looks at the man and realizes she never spoke her name to him. He has been so kind to her. so she opens her mouth and says "Regina. That's my name" And he smiles "And what a beautiful name it is. I'm Leopold." he says smiling then picking up his menu, he knew what he wanted but he always done this. Looked at the menu about 3 times over then ordered a burger and fries. Then a over walked a woman. She was holding a pen and paper and said "What can i get ya?" she looked at Regina knowing that Leopold wouldn't be ready to order yet. "Just this coke" She smiled and looked back a the drink. then Leopold finishes and hands her his menu "I'll have a burger and fries" then leans in to the woman and says "and bring her that two. She's hungry i know she just wont eat." and the woman smiles and says "Coming right up." then she leaves.

"So, why were you out in the cold, like that?" he asked slightly knowing why "Daniel. I guess i just lost it for a minute. When i got that call i just lost it." and then it hits him. She _just _lost her husband "Oh, i'm so sorry, Regina." he says and she looks back to the drink "You know i couldn't even ID the body." she says looking down and a tear falls to her lap "Wh-" he stops "Because, he was in a horrible car accident. He was upset. Driving to fast. i don't even know what happen." she said and he looked at her sadly, he opens his mouth to say i'm sorry but he stops. That never helped him when he lost his wife "Come on." he said and she looked up. He held his hand out for her to take and she took it "Ruby, i'll be back." he yelled out and they went outside. Regina was confused. What were they doing. He went to the back of his truck opened it up and took out one box. he sat it on the ground and opened it. Picking one jar up and handing it to Regina. "Throw it at the wall." he says and she looks at him as if he's crazy "Do it." he encourages her and she turns and throws it with all her might. It hits the wall and shatters leaving jam all over the wall "Helps doesn't it?" he said and she nods and he hands her another. She takes it and throws it, then another, then another and she doesn't notice but she is screaming "YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME ALONE! I LOVE YOU!" she is throwing then one after another after another "WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GROW OLD TOGETHER! YOU LEFT ME!" she stops throwing then and hits the ground and whimpers "You weren't suppose to leave." and Leopold goes over to her and pulls her into his embrace. Holding her. Giving her comfort. "It's all going to be okay. You will get through this." he whispers and she cries softly in the snow. After she lets it out they go back into the diner. She ate and he ate. Talking back and forth. She never really smiled. Not happy laughter smiles. If it was a smile, it was a sad remembering smile. After they ate they went back to his semi and he asked her where she lived "I can't go back there. Take me anywhere but please don't make me go back to my house." he nodded "Well, where would you like to go?" he asked and she shrugged "The stables" she smiled, it was a sad remembering smile. She was remembering where they had met. "The stables?" he asked because he wasn't quite sure where they were. He only drove through here never stayed and saw. She noticed that and said "I'll show you." and he drove. She gave him directions and he took them.

They arrived at the stables and she got out, Leopold got out as well to stop her "You can't sleep here." He said and she smiled "It's old stables, pretty sturdy and there warm." she said and he was unsure "Here" he handed her a business card and she looked up at him "In case you get into any trouble." she looked at the card and noticed that he was the owner of the whole driving corporation, she took it "Thank you" and she hugged him "For being so kind" she added and he nodded "Your very welcome." He said then he let her go and left. But not without giving her a few extra blankets. She walked into the stables and looked around. It looks almost the same. It was older and more worn out but it was more or less the same. There was still hay on the floor, old hay but hay, she she laid a blanket down and laid down on it then pulled the other over her. She laid there picturing Daniel with her. She smiled as she thought back. Back to the day they met. How she was shy and embarrassed because she wasn't riding correctly. She thought about how Daniel helped her. Was nice to her. Held her. Made sure she wouldn't fall. He was there. Then she went back to the fight in the kitchen. Her blaming him. Yelling at him. Screaming it was his fault. Telling him he should leave. Screaming it at him. Shoving him out the door. Then the call she remembered the call. Oh her world shattered. He was gone. If she had of just let him stay. Told him to stay. She regretted the anger now. It was silly now. It was stupid now. She wanted him. She wanted to hold him. Feel his strong arms wrap around her. She was crying, tears rolling down her cheek hitting the blanket she was laying on. She reached into her pocket and got her phone. She dialed a number and it rung and rung and rung then the voice mail "Hey, you got Daniel, i'm not at the phone right now because i'm probably with my beautiful wife" she could hear herself giggling and then it beeped and she spoke "It wasn't you fault."

**I know, i know. But it will get better than this. If you liked it and want to continue it that is. Please review. Oh, and i was going to make the truck driver Robin but i changed my mind because i didn't want them to meet that soon.**


End file.
